


Hail the Prince!

by Angylsmuse, Orithain



Series: Double the Fun [4]
Category: Once a Thief (TV), The X-Files
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Doppelcest, Doppelganger, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angylsmuse/pseuds/Angylsmuse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan meets Alex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hail the Prince!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted January 2001.

It had been as bad as they'd expected, Alex mused. That bitch had taken great glee in making double-edged remarks about his and Vic's absence the day before. If she'd made Vic blush one more time, he would have had to kill her. He had a feeling his expression had shown that because she had stopped rather abruptly and begun the briefing.

It felt weird to be part of a four-person team, and they told him that there was one more member he hadn't met yet, Vic's ex, Li Ann Tsei. He was definitely looking forward to meeting someone dumb enough to have Vic and toss him away. He shook his head.

He glanced over at his lover, a smile teasing at his lips as his eyes ran over the gorgeous profile. "So, tell me again, what's so awful about going down to research for some information?"

"I can't tell you, Alex. It's something you'll have to experience for yourself. I'm surprised _she_ didn't escort us down just to see... awh hell, she's probably sitting in that office we're never allowed into and watching us in comfort and style," Vic groused as he glanced furtively around the archives of the Agency.

"The librarian before... well, the previous one. Now she was cute. And she wore these really low cut tops, and she liked me," Vic continued with a smile. If he'd only had a little longer and didn't have a fiancée named Li Ann at the time... But that was definitely a thing of the past; after all, why would you look for anything else when you had perfection sleeping next to you each and every night?

Sidling closer to his lover, Vic brushed catlike up against the older man. "Can't we play hookey? Skip out of class early and go neck in the car? I've got this fantasy, 'lex, call it a holdover from high school. I never got to do it in the back of a car due to girlfriends, fathers, cops etc. Wanna pop my car cherry?" Vic purred quietly, hoping like hell to distract his lover and get the hell out of the twilight zone before the Agency's resident alien life form showed up.

Alex chuckled, an arm sliding around Vic's waist to hold him close. "Great idea, beautiful. We'll be sure to act on it... just as soon as we finish up down here. You're making me _really_ curious." He grinned, letting his lover know that his attempt to distract Alex had been obvious, though appreciated.

Alex blinked in surprise when a scrawny, rabbity-looking man suddenly popped up in front of them.

Vic groaned and buried his face in his lover's leather jacket. Too late now. "Nathan, how are you?" He smiled wanly, looking at the stuttering, pasty-faced poster boy for geeks are us.

"You... he... same face but different. Two princes? Gone so long, the ruling elite cloned you so that you could be doubly effective, right?"

Alex gaped at the lunatic in front of him, then twisted so he could see Vic, who was plastered to his back as if using him as a shield. Vic had a lot of explaining to do.

"Uh, hi. I'm Alex Krycek, new recruit." His mouth twisted wryly on those last words, but he got them out despite Vic's faint snicker, and he offered his hand to the weirdo. "Nathan, right?"

Nathan cringed away from the offered hand, putting Alex in mind of the mad scientist's flunky in bad late night horror movies. His eyes widened. "How did you know my name? Are you psychic too?"

Alex backed away slightly, feeling Vic shaking with laughter behind him, and he vowed vengeance on a certain Canadian. "Uh no, Vic mentioned it when he said hello. Remember?"

"Oh." Nathan seemed disappointed. "Still," he perked up, almost smiling, though his eyes still darted from side to side, "two Princes must mean important things will be happening soon."

"Uhhh..." Alex poked Vic viciously with his elbow, then threw a "save me" glare over his shoulder.

Vic choked down the bout of laughter that threatened to burst out and pulled his face into some semblance of order. Rounding his lover, he cleared his throat, causing Nathan to jump. "You're absolutely right, Nathan, big goings on in the near future, that's why they brought Alex in. And he needs to be completely briefed on the situation, everything from Saskatoon to Alex Trebek. I'm entrusting him to you, Nathan old boy," Vic continued solemnly as he clapped the archivist on the back. "He's the very _key_ to my existence."

Before Alex or Nathan could protest, Vic bolted out the room and leaned against the wall, tears of laughter streaming down his face.

"Why, Victor, who knew you could be so evil? It's nice to see that Mother is rubbing off on you," the Director purred as she came to lean next to him. "Shall we go get a martini at the bar?"

~*~

Over an hour later, a blank-faced Alex appeared in the bar and grabbed his lover's arm. He flashed an insincere smile at the Director as he drew Vic toward the door. "So nice seeing you again. Must do it again some time." Not giving her a chance to reply, he yanked Vic outside and practically tossed him into the car.

He sped toward their apartment silently, not saying a word to his increasingly nervous lover.

"Umm, Alex," Vic murmured, "is something wrong?" Of course something was wrong; he left Alex alone with Nathan for an hour, _an hour_. He was a dead man.

The fact that Alex squealed into the parking lot, slammed on the brakes, threw the car into park, and hauled his ass out of the car led Vic to think he was in _huge_ trouble. "'Lex, baby?"

Alex didn't say a word on the ride up the elevator, enjoying Vic's uneasy fidgeting. The moment they got inside the apartment, he slammed his lover up against the wall and devoured his mouth, hands tearing at his clothes.

"Only thing wrong," he gasped between kisses, "is that I haven't been inside you for hours. Want you now, beautiful."

Melting into Alex's mouth and body, Vic whimpered happily. Writhing and moaning, he stroked himself along Alex's hard body, hands tearing at his clothes as he tried to get closer to his lover. "Please, oh god, Alex, need you, want you, fuck me now?"

Alex groaned harshly, tearing the clothes off both their bodies, pausing only long enough to grab the small tube of lube out of his pocket. Then he spun Vic around to face the wall, slicked fingers working inside his ass, teasing him at the same time as he stretched him.

Spreading his legs wide, Vic arched his back, exposing his bubble butt for the taking. The fingers moving inside him made him wail and beg for mercy as he fucked himself on their slender width, but it still wasn't enough. "God damn you, Alex, not your fingers in me, your cock! If you don't fuck me now... _I'll_ go see Nathan - at least he gives me what I want when I need it!"

Alex snorted. "Nathan would cut off his dick before he fucked you, baby, and you know it. I like the little twerp. He's useful. But since I happen to want to fuck you almost as much as you want it, this time you can have your way." That was all the warning Vic got before Alex's fingers were gone, replaced by his cock ramming into him as far as he could go.

"God!" Alex's head fell back, and his back arched, the pleasure overwhelming him. "So good." One hand wormed between them, his thumb rubbing lightly over the tattoo at the base of Vic's spine.

Biting down hard on his lip, Vic's hands balled into fists and slammed into the wall. "Oh Jesus, yes!" he howled as his cock was rubbed against the immovable surface of the wall. "Fuck, oh Christ, Alex, nail me into the wall, fuck me raw!" he wailed as he thrust his hips back against the older man's.

Alex moved his hands back to Vic's hips, holding him as he increased the speed and force of his thrusts, slamming into him, nudging his prostate on every stroke. He growled Vic's name, his teeth closing lightly on the nape of the other man's neck. He listened to his lover's howls of pleasure with satisfaction, wanting to hear more, loving how he could drive Vic out of his mind.

Vic was a mindless, molten puddle of oozing sex. All he could think, breathe, see, feel, hear was Alex. He had turned into such a slut when it came to the older man, and it was all his lover's fault - not that Vic minded.

He'd never felt so free and liberated. He could let go of all care and control, knowing that Alex would never push him further than he could go, take him beyond his limits or hurt him more than he could take. He was loved, protected and cherished, by an assassin of all things.

"Alex, oh yeah, oh god, love you so much, feel so good, so deep. Perfect, love me so... 'lex, Jesus god, 'LEX!" he cried out as his orgasm hit him, seed fountaining all over the door and his stomach.

Alex gasped, Vic's convulsions and cries driving him over the edge in turn, and he cried his lover's name as he came, buried deep inside him. He pressed against Vic, nearly flattening him against the wall, his hands now braced against the wall on either side of the other man. He nuzzled the back of Vic's neck, kissing him, then reluctantly withdrew from him.

Once separated, Alex turned Vic around to face him, pulling him into his arms and hugging him tightly. "Love you, beautiful." He started down the hall, urging Vic toward the bedroom.

"You're so cute for a Prince of the Illuminati."

"I'm gonna kill him, I am so gonna do it this time!" Vic growled, swinging back towards the door, intent on tracking the archivist down and strangling him with his bare hands.

Alex caught his naked lover around the waist, stopping him before he could storm out the door. Nearly doubled over with laughter, he clutched Vic tightly, trying to catch his breath. "Come on, baby," he gasped out, again steering the fuming man toward the bedroom. "I'm sure you can think of something better to do with all that energy. Besides, I like him." He grinned, shaking his head. He had no intention of telling Vic that some of Nathan's theories reminded him of Mulder.

"You what?!?! You're a sick and disturbed man, Alex Krycek." Vic looked at his lover in a combination of horror, dread and morbid fascination. Shaking his head, he began to back away from the older man until he'd circled the bed so that they were on opposing sides. "Maybe I need to re-evaluate our relationship. I mean I may not have much of an image, but even I wouldn't admit to that!"

Alex burst into laughter and dove over the bed, tackling Vic to the floor. "Aw come on, baby, you have to admit that he's entertaining. I'll never look at Alex Trebek in quite the same way again. As for re-evaluating, well, beautiful, your only option is whether you want to be on your back or belly when I fuck you into unconsciousness." His teeth fastened onto Vic's throat, marking him once again.

Vic struggled to get away, the mock combat only making him harder and harder as their naked, sweaty bodies writhed against each other, but no matter how much he bucked and squirmed, Alex still held on tight.

"Like the Director says, Alex, there's always a third door." That said, Vic managed to get them rolled over and Alex underneath. Pushing himself up and off, the ex-cop tried to make a break for it, scrambling over the bed and towards the door.

Alex chuckled as he pounced on Vic again, at least this time landing on the bed. He settled on top of his squirming lover and wedged a thigh between Vic's. Already aroused and with Vic still slick and loose from their last encounter, it only took a moment to push inside him again. Once buried to the root, his hands gripped Vic's hips, urging him to his knees.

Mewling happily, Vic let himself be guided to his knees even as he began to bounce up and down on Alex's cock, one hand wrapping around the older man's neck and pulling him into a kiss, the other slithering between their joined bodies to pet Alex's erection as it glided in and out of his tight ass. The hitch of the ex-assassin's breath and the savage jab of his cock made Vic smile. Alex was _so_ easy.

Alex languidly pushed his hips back and forth, in no great hurry this time. He liked the idea of driving Vic crazy with lust, keeping him on the brink so long that he passed out when Alex finally let him come. His hands moved to interlace his fingers with his lover's, holding them down against the bed and preventing him from touching himself.

"Gonna take it slow this time, beautiful," he murmured into Vic's ear, sucking gently on the lobe for an instant before releasing it.

"Alex," Vic pouted prettily, "I don't want it slow. I want it hard and hot and fast and combustible. I wanna wake up the neighbors again." Putting on his sluttiest come hither look and lowering his sooty lashes, the younger man looked back at Alex, wetting his lips with a darting pink tongue. "Please, baby, make me come?"

Alex leaned over Vic's shoulder, turning his lover's head so he could capture those shiny, wet lips with his own, tasting Vic hungrily. "Oh, I will, love. In my own good time. I'm going to make you come so hard you pass out and think you're dying. I'm going to make sure that you have the most incredible orgasm of your life. Eventually." His fingers tightened on Vic's, and he maintained his slow, teasing pace.

Vic giggled softly, then hitched his breath as the pleasure began to build. "La- last time you di-id that you freake... oh god, Alex!" the younger man tried to get out, but the feeling of Alex's cock raking across his prostate was insidious and far too pleasurable for Vic to be able to hold a rational conversation.

Alex bit lightly on the nape of Vic's neck, smirking at the shivers this produced in the other man. "Ah, but this time, I'm expecting it, beautiful. I'm going to make you howl with pleasure before I'm done with you, and you're going to come without a single touch on your cock, baby." He bit his lip as the pleasure built in his own body, but he maintained control.

Whimpering constantly, Vic bit down on his lip and tried to thrust back, wanting - needing it harder. God, Alex was killing him with softness; who'd have thought that his wicked ex-assassin could do this too him?

"Pleasepleasepleaseplease," Vic whined as he fought to free his hands, his cock red, aching, weeping copiously and begging to be stroked. Over and over his prostate was teased and nudged with an all-pervasive pleasure that was slowly driving him mad. "Oh god - ALEX!!" he wailed, wanting and needing more.

"That's right, babe, I'm the one doing this to you, touching you, pleasuring you, making you feel so much," Alex rasped hotly into the other man's ear. He lay fully over Vic, chest pressed to his back, his cock buried as far inside him as he could get, and he maintained the slow, gentle pace.

Seeing and hearing Vic begging and pleading, that delicious ass thrusting back at him, was making Alex shudder with pleasure. He whispered hot words of lust, telling Vic what he was seeing and feeling, what he intended to do to him.

"Ohgod, ohjesus, ohfuck!" Vic moaned as he thrust back into the slow moving cock, trying to get Alex to speed up by clenching and unclenching his ass muscles, massaging the long, blunt-tipped baton of flesh in his ass.

"Love how nuts you make me. Love feeling that cock inside me, shafting, fucking, violating me. Fill me up so full I can feel you in my throat. Drive me crazy, need this - addicted to this, to you. Wicked man with a nasty mouth, you did this to me - made me a slut, your slut. Made me want to be fucked, filled, taken, claimed by you. "Want you anywhere and everywhere. Fantasize about you even when the Director's bitching us out. Think about you throwing me over her table and fucking me right there, everyone watching. OH GOD!!!" Vic's cock jerked and spasmed, hot white seed splashing onto the comforter in a pool of semen. "ALEX!!!"

Vic's orgasm allowed Alex to let go of his control finally, and he sped up, taking Vic hard, though it took only a few more strokes for him to come as well. He screamed Vic's name as his seed shot out into his lover, then lowered them to lie on their sides.

He curled protectively around the other man, one hand petting him possessively. "You still with me, beautiful?" he asked, wondering if he had managed to make him black out again.

Whimpering softly, Vic turned his head and latched onto one of Alex's nipples, suckling like a newborn infant. Wrapping his arms around the older man, Vic sought comfort and the love he knew Alex would shower on him. "So good," he managed to mewl before he went back to his treat.

Alex wrapped his arms around the other man in turn, holding him close. He smiled down at the bent head rooting against his chest, and he felt his heart swell with tenderness for this man. "Love you, Vic. You even make your weird Agency worthwhile," he chuckled, still petting his lover.

Vic glanced up and let the older man's nipple go. "Even Nathan?" he smirked.

"Told ya, beautiful, I _like_ Nathan. He tells such interesting stories about you," Alex chuckled.

Vic just whimpered and buried his head in Alex's chest. "Just so long as you don't start bringing home watermelons!"

Alex laughed. "He still thinks you had some great plan and that he helped you, you know. Not nice, babe. Besides, I happen to be quite fond of watermelon in the summer."

Vic just whimpered.


End file.
